


A Duet for Three

by Pixiisms



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Duet - Rewrite, F/M, Fluff, Free day, M/M, Musical Crossover Rewrite, Musical crossover, Olivarry Week 2017, Oliver will sing Eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: Oliver was never the biggest fan of musicals. So imagine Oliver's surprise and misery to find himself trapped inside a Movie Musical with two of the biggest musical nerds, one of which he is currently in the middle of a nasty fight with.Or the Musical Crossover with More Olivarry and MORE PUNS!!Olivarry Week 2017 Day 4: Free Day!





	1. Anything You Can Do

To say Oliver’s week has been crap would be a severe understatement. It started out fine, until him and Barry got in a huge fight. Thinking back on it, Oliver couldn’t remember what the fight was even about, but yet he went too far, crossed a line he should have never crossed, and hurt Barry in the worse possible way. Releasing a sigh, Oliver flopped back down onto the couch of the too quiet loft, clicking the remote to bring the TV in front of him to life. Barry had opted to stay with Iris in Central City for a while and honestly, Oliver couldn’t really blame him for not wanting to do anything with him. He released a small chuckle, determined the universe had something against Oliver when he discovered that playing on the TV was ‘Singing in the Rain’, Barry’s all time favorite musical. Just as he was about to reach for the remote to turn off the television, Oliver’s phone buzzes against his leg. Shifting his attention toward his phone, he felt his heart drop as soon as he read the message illuminating off his screen.

**Cisco Ramon: Oliver, you’re needed at Star Labs. It’s Barry.**

Screw the fight, screw them needing space. As soon as Oliver read the text message, he was on his feet, grabbing clothing and getting into his arrow gear. He had a long drive ahead of him, but it was all worth. He could only pray that Barry was okay.

oOo

Oliver stormed into the Star Labs cortex, only to be greeted with a brunette woman pointing a gun straight at him. Almost on reflex, Oliver loaded his bow and pointed straight toward the barrel of the gun the stranger was holding. The two stared each other down, almost daring the other to release. It was in that moment Cisco walked in and went into instant panic.

“Shit!! Alex lower the gun!” Cisco came rushing over to the brunette, now identified as Alex, who kept her eyes sharply on Oliver, who hadn’t loosened his grip on the bow in the slightest. 

“Who the hell is this, Ramon” Alex snapped at Cisco, who was standing in between both shots. An African American male exited the med bay, probably at all the screaming, only to lock onto Oliver and shift into a defensive position. Cisco, of course catching onto this, quickly backed up toward Oliver, almost shielding him. Turning slowly, Cisco faced Oliver, a slightly cautious look.

“Barry is in the med bay if you want to see him. I’m going to defuse this situation out here, and Caitlin will explain everything that’s going on.” Oliver gave a slight nod to the shorter male before returning his intense look to Alex, slowly lowering his bow and returning the arrow to his quiver. He removed the hood from his head and walked into the med bay, much to the sounds of Alex beginning to protest. Once inside the room, the sight in front of his truly threw him off. Barry was laying on one of the cots, his eyes closed with no signs of physical damage, but that wasn’t what was so off about the picture. What was off was the fact that Kara was laying in the cot next to him, looking in an identical state. 

“What happened? What’s Kara doing here?” Oliver asked, finally removed his mask and letting it hang around his neck while Caitlin whipped her head away from the screen she was monitoring.

“Kara was brought here by J’onn and Alex, after an alien escaped their custody, apparently he whammied Kara before saying something about finding the fastest man alive then vanished into a breach to our Earth. He appeared in STAR Labs, and when Barry went to go confront him…”

“He got whammied as well.” An exhausted exhale came from the archer, only to receive a confirmation nod from the doctor. His eyes locked back onto his boyfriend, his mind instantly flashing back to Barry being in his coma the first time. The sight of Barry lying weakly atop the bed, oxygen leading into his nose and sensors covering him with no signs of external damage, it was something he had always had nightmares about since Barry woke up the first time. He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps behind him. Whipping around, he locked eyes with Alex and J’onn who were approaching him.

“We were never properly introduced. Alex Danvers. Over there is J’onn J’onzz” Alex extended her hand toward Oliver, who accepted it and gave her a firm shake, while nodding her head toward the other man, now identified as J’onn.

“Oliver Queen. I assume you’re Kara’s sister? She speaks highly of you”  Alex gives a slight nod before turning her gaze back to Kara. Neither the speedster or the kryptonian had flinched. Oliver’s mind went back to his argument with Barry. God what is Barry didn’t wake up from this and entered this… this coma thinking Oliver hated him. Almost moving on an instant, Oliver grabbed his bow and began moving out of the med bay, getting a confused look from J’onn and Alex, before moving to Cisco, pulling him to the side. 

“Where’s the clown who did this to Barry.” Oliver growls softly to Cisco, who shakes his head. 

“We haven’t been able to track him. He only seems to appear when he wants to. I can’t vibe him and he just appears out of thin air-” Before Cisco could continue, the sound of an alarm going off caused both heroes to move toward the monitor, Wally speeding into the room seconds later. The younger speedster gives a shocked look to Oliver’s appearance, but doesn’t question it. 

“Speak of the Devil, he’s in pipeline” Cisco comments, staring at the monitor with a raised eyebrow. Oliver and Wally exchange a quick glance before turning their heads, Alex walking in to see the two heroes of Earth 1 making their way out of the room. Without even looking at J’onn, the agent quickly followed them.

The trio entered the pipeline entrance, Alex’s eyes widening slightly at the large door in front of them. Wally slowly approached the panel, touching it with an ungloved hand, whispering something about being glad they updated the system so it would read his touch. The door slid up, revealing the pipeline. 

“What the hell is this thing.” Alex mutters under her breath as Oliver leads the charge into it.

“This, was the particle accelerator, which when it exploded, gave Barry, Cisco and Caitlin their powers.” Oliver explains, placing an arrow into his bow, ready to fire at any moment. 

“A bow and arrow? Really?” Alex muses with a chuckle, noticing Oliver’s weapon of choice.An annoyed glance from Oliver was her response as the three made their way to the base of the pipeline.

“Wally, do a recon lap” 

“Copy” With that statement, Wally was gone in a burst of lightning, lighting up the dimly lit tunnel. Alex shifted backwards, still not adjusted to the sight of speedsters disappearing in a burst of wind and light, at least Kara was only wind.

“Well, well. Oliver Queen. I didn’t expect you to make an appearance so early. AND Alex Danvers. It must be my lucky day” A male with short curly dark hair appears behind the two, both swerving around to point their respective weapons at the man. 

“You’re the one who did this to Barry and Kara.” Alex snaps. The stranger only smirks before nodding his head. 

“That I did. They needed to learn a lesson, and it seems the third person I have a lesson to teach to decided to save me the effort of going all the way to Star City” Before Alex or Oliver had a chance to react, the stranger charged Oliver at Barry level speeds, slamming him against a wall of the pipeline hard. Wally had round the corner, just about to charge at the stranger, but was caught mid run and thrown into Alex by the stranger, the two collapsing onto the ground with impact. Oliver struggled against the man, who was only holding him in place with one arm. How the hell was this guy as strong as Kara and as fast as Barry. Hazel eyes quickly locked onto blue, light beginning to pulse from the pupils outwards. A strange sensation of dizziness began to fill Oliver as his eyes couldn’t be separated from the metas. 

“Enjoy the show” The words rang in Oliver’s ears before he lost all consciousness, the world around him fading to black. 

oOo

Oliver’s world slowly began to reform around him, the dizziness fleeing him quickly. Closing his eyes, Oliver rubbed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to clear the fog of his eyes. Opening his eyes, they bounced around, trying to identify his location.  His eyes shifted down to his attire, which no longer was his Green Arrow suit, but instead a tux that looked straight out of a musical that Barry would watch when he was having a bad day. His eyes quickly shifted around the room, finding himself in a warmly lit club it seems. A bar was next to him, waiters pouring beverages and moving toward the area he had his back turned towards.

_ “Anything you can do I can do better,”  _ A familiar voice filled the room, causing Oliver to swerve around. He was facing a large stage in the front of the room. A blonde woman was smiling toward offstage, her hands placed playfully atop her hips. The music kicked up with a distant ‘ _ ha’  _ coming from off stage. After studying her a few more seconds, Oliver instantly recognized the woman as Kara, in a middle lengthed Dark blue dress that flared out around her waist. She gave a small twirl to the left, the skirt flaring out before stopping, making more room for whoever was off stage to enter. “ _ I can do anything better than you” _

“ _No you can’t”_ A male voice sang before stepping out onto the stage, his thin figure was complimented by the tan colored pants, a dark red sweater vest covered a white long sleeve shirt. It didn’t take Oliver as long this to recognize the other singer, knowing his boyfriend anywhere. Barry playfully nudged against Kara, who did a playful scoff, walking away as the music began to kick up more.

“ _ Yes I can.” _

_ “No you can't” _

_ “Yes I can, yes I can.”  _  The music kicked into full swing, Barry taking a step and swinging to the other side of Kara, arms crossed and his eyes giving her a challenged look before giving a small tap routine, suddenly taking to song again.

_ “Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or Later I’m greater than you” _

_ “No you’re not”  _

_ “Yes I am” _

_ “No you’re NOT”  _

_ “Yes I am, yes I am!”   _ Barry did an over dramatic jump backwards to avoid Kara’s budding elbow, the two smiling so brightly. As Barry began to step away, Kara grabbed a hold of Barry’s hand and yanked him into a light hold, the two taking turns stepping forward and backwards. Kara quickly took up the next verse.

“ _ I can save plane and even save a train”  _

_ “I can shoot straight and narrow” _

_ “Yeah, just not around Green Arrow”  _

_ “ _ Hey! _ ”  _  Oliver couldn’t stop the slightest bit of a grin climbing onto his face, as he still tried to process what exactly he was watching in front of him. Barry broke the hold and turned away, Kara giving a slightly triumphant smirk before continuing the song.

_ "I can live off bread and cheese" _

_ "And only that" _

_ "Yeah" _

_ "So can a bat"  _ Kara gave a fake appalled look at Barry’s comeback, crossing her arms and stomping over to Barry. The speedster spun around to face the blonde before starting to sing again.

_ “Anything you can sing, I can sing higher”  _

_ “I can sing anything higher than you” _

_ “No you can’t” _

_ “Yes I can” _

_ “No you cant” _

_ “Yes I Caaaaaaaan”  _  The two were continuing to raise in pitch until Kara hit the highest note, holding it for the longest time.

_ “ _ You’re lucky I don’t have my powers” Barry mumbled.

“Keep telling yourself that” The audience chuckled at their banter, the two grabbing hand and doing simple spins to switch sides of the stage, Barry now on the right side and Kara on the left. Barry begins to sing once again.

_ “Anyone you can save, I can save more of” _

_ “I can save double the people you can” _

_ “No you can’t” _

_ “Yes I can” _

_ “No you can’t” _

_ “Yes I can!”  _ Kara’s eyes narrow at Barry’s challenging statement, while Oliver was doing everything not to face palm over the fact they were arguing over who can save more people. The two were now on opposite sides of the stage, each sticking a hand off stage to be given a small glass. The two walked toward the center of the stage once again. Once meeting in the middle they clinked drinks before starting up again.

_ “I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker”  _ Barry muses, downing the drink.

_ “I can drink it quicker and not get any sicker”  _ Kara fires back, downing her drink as well before both tossed their glasses off stage.

_ “I can enter any room”  _ Kara muses.

_ “With only your smarts?” _

_ “Yes” _

_ “Oh, you must meet the Snarts”  _ Barry smirked, walking away from a confused Kara, who had no idea who the Snarts were. Oliver found the comment amusing to say the least.

_ “Any note you can hold, I can hold longer”  _ Barry challenges once again. 

_ “I can hold any note longer than you” _

_ “No you cant” _

_ “Yes I can” _

_ “No you cant” _

_ “Yes I can”   _  The two harmonized the last two lines, holding the notes for an impressive amount of time, trying to determine who could hold the ‘I’ syllable the longest. Barry was the first to drop out while Kara kept going, if only to brag. She then triumphantly sung the ‘can’ to get a slight applause from the audience.

_ “Yes you can”  _ Barry responded turning his head at Kara, exhaling before commenting,“You cheated you know.”

“How so?”

“Alien lungs” Kara rolls her eyes at Barry’s comment. Kara continued the banter

_ “Anywhere you can go, I can go faster” _

_ “I can go anywhere faster than you” _

_ “No you can’t” _

_ “Yes I can” _

_ “No you can’t” _

_ “Yes I can” _

_ “ _ Dominators!” Barry calls out, pointing at her, reminding her of their race then. Kara’s face morphs into one ready to admit defeat before muttering.“ _... Yes you can.” _

“ _ I can fly high, right into the sky” _ _  
_ _ “I can throw lightning, all while I’m fighting” _

_ “I. Can. Do. Most. Anything” _

_ “Can you fix time?”  _

_ “No.” _

_ “Neither can I” _

“BARRY!” Kara smacked Barry’s arm who slightly recoils from the contact. Oliver feels slightly proud that Kara was not allowing Barry to continue beating himself over that.

_ “Anything you can sing I can sweeter” _

_ “I can sing anything sweeter than you” _

_ “No you can’t” _

_ “Yes I can” _

_ “No you can’t, can’t, can’t” _

_ “Yes I can, can, can.” _

_ “No(Yes) You(I) Can’t (Can)!”  _ The two harmonized together, holding it out longer, Barry extending his hand toward Kara, who quickly took it. He spun Kara and put her into a dip, them both ending the notes together an arm out toward the crowd, which quickly erupted into loud applause at the two performers. Oliver stood slightly shell shocked after seeing what he just did,but joined in the applause quickly, a slight pride welling in his chest at the sight of his best friend and boyfriend’s great performance. A woman who was sitting in the table right in front of Oliver turned back towards him with a warm smile.

“They’re an amazing act, aren’t they!” 

“Yeah… They are” Oliver muttered the sentence, watching the duo stand up and mutter something to each other, their eyes moving toward where Oliver was in the crowd. He gave a slight wave to the duo, one that Kara quickly returned, before pointing to off stage. The blonds exchanged a nod before all three heroes moved to the backstage area.  Oliver threw open the curtain to backstage, just as the curtain leading to the stage flung open, Kara moving out forward.

“Oliver?Is it really you?!” Kara asked with caution as she moved toward the Archer.

“What do you mean ‘Is it really me’ Of course it is Kara.” Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow only to be quickly wrapped in a hug by the Kryptonian, who wasn’t a strong as she normally was. 

“We’ve… run into some familiar faces while we were here, although most of them went by different names.” Barry explains in a neutral tone, which almost makes Oliver’s heart hurt. He misses the bright smile that was on boyfriends face when he was on stage performing with Kara. Oliver gave a slight nod toward his explanation.

“So, how long have you two been exactly trapped here?” Oliver asks hesitantly. The two exchange a glance, trying to figure out a proper answer, neither one of them had really seen a clock, let alone have been monitoring the time they’ve been there, so it was hard to determine.

“Two songs?” Kara offered with a shrug, getting a confirming nod from Barry. That wasn’t the best indication of how long they were there, but it did mean they’ve been here longer than Oliver has, so they probably knew what was happening better.

“So, what exactly are we doing? How do we get out of here?” The archer asks the question that has been bothering him since he woke up in some unknown world? Dimension? Dream? He wasn’t entirely sure where he was.

“We’ve been told to-”

“To follow the script” A male voice interrupted Barry, causing the three heroes to swerve toward the stranger from earlier, who was leaning atop the staircase which lead to the dressing rooms. Kara and Barry both released an annoyed sigh and rolled their eyes while Oliver pointed furiously at the dude, approaching him like she was ready to punch him.

“Don’t even bother Ollie, he isn’t actually here.” Oliver stopped short, his first wound up ready to punch before stopping. The meta(?) gave a large smile before moving down the stairs. 

“Good on you Oliver, listening to your boyfriend. And yes, you are all trapped in a movie musical, and now that the full cast is here, we can officially move on with the script. You three will know what you have to do, and once you figure it out, all three of you will be free to go, back to your lives of complicated relationships.” Barry and Oliver looked away from each other at the last comment, Kara instantly sensing the tension that wasn’t going to be addressed easily. “And remember, if you die in here, you die out there. Have fun” With a smirk, the man walked through the curtains leading toward the stage, Oliver quickly making chase only to discover that he was gone.

“Where the hell did he go?”

“Music Meister has a habit of vanishing. Hey at least this time we’re not getting kidnapped by mobsters” Kara awkwardly laughs, causing Oliver to whip his head in concern, his eyes instantly moving up and down Barry’s figure, looking for any damage.

“You two got kidnapped by mobster?” Oliver exclaimed in utter shock. That was the last thing he was honestly expecting to hear. 

“Remember when I mentioned the familiar faces? Joe and Stein are in this universe, a pair of married mobsters who are, apparently at war with Merlyn, or Cutter as he’s called in this universe.” Barry explained quickly, Oliver releasing an extremely annoyed sigh at the mention of Merlyn. No matter where he went, Malcolm would always be a thorn in his side.

“Alright so, why did they kidnap you two?” Oliver pushes trying to collect as much information on the topic that he could. 

“Apparently, their daughters, Millie and Lucy, both went missing, last scene at this place, which, happens to be owned by Cutter.” Kara supplies this time, crossing her arms releasing a tired sigh.

“We were about to go looking for them, that was until we were cut off by Mr. Moran, who basically forced us on stage and… that performance is what you just saw” The blonde nods listening to the information the other two have provided him. His mind instantly kicked into strategy mode, determined to figure out how to get back to reality.  _ A reality where you and Barry are still fighting _ . His mind supplied. With a slight glare, Oliver opted to ignore it and released a sigh.

“Alright, Well, I guess first things first. We find Millie and Lucy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Anything you can do I can do better


	2. That's How You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪"How does he know, you love him” ♪  
> “Oh no no no, you are not doing this-”  
> ♪“How does he know, he’s yours”♪

The three heroes exited the backstage into a mostly empty dining room, all the guests from earlier already having cleared out, leaving only the staff moving from table to table cleaning off glasses and other dishware. Barry is dragging at the tail of the trio while Oliver and Kara are charging forward, both looking like they know exactly where they were going even though both were equally lost in this strange new world. 

“So now what? How are we supposed to get a lead on these girls location?” It was Oliver who asked, spinning on his heels to turn toward Barry, who just gave a half shrug, arms still crossed over his chest. Kara spun to join the two and they all exchanged this confused, ‘now what’ look, before Barry’s shifted to something else, something Oliver couldn’t entirely read.

“What if we split up? Someone around here has to know what happened to Millie and Lucy, so maybe they can discover what happened easier if we split up.” The suggestion wasn’t completely unreasonable, but Oliver could feel something deep in his gut that there was another reason for Barry suggesting the group divides into multiple parties.

“Sounds good, but maybe Oliver should partner up with one of us. He just arrived and everything so he doesn’t know where anything in this universe is, and the last thing we need is one of us getting lost and the other two having to go looking for them,” Kara quickly interjects, probably picking up on the same vibe that Oliver was a few seconds ago. Her eyes bounce between the two, trying to see if she could read more into the obvious tension between the two, but with little to no success.

“You’re right. Oliver will go with you, Kara”

“What, why? No offense Oliver” Kara quickly interjects the second part of that statement, realizing how rude that probably sounded as soon as she said it.

“You’ve been in this world the longest out of the three of us, plus you were actually awake when the mobsters kidnapped us-”

“You were knocked out?”

“-so you know the most about this world, and because Oliver is so persistent on knowing everything about the situation he finds himself in, you’d be the best tour guide.” Barry promptly ignored Oliver’s interjection about what happened when the Floss’ kidnapped the two earlier, just continuing on like nothing was stated from the archer. Oliver bit his bottom lip, not wanting to interject, even though Barry was 100% correct. He would love to know everything about this world, and if Kara was the defacto expect, then he would be willing to suffer a few more hours of separation from Barry.

“Alright… So split up and meet in the dressing room in, I don’t know, an hour or so?” Barry gives a nod of understanding to Kara before giving a slight glance to Oliver, one that the blondes try to decipher with little success before the brunet walks past the both of them, heading in the direction of backstage once again. The two stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Kara claps her hands together, muttering a slight ‘okay then’ before walking again toward the exit of the club, Oliver following shortly behind, holding his gaze on the spot where Barry exited as long as he could. Once the spot was out of sight, Oliver whipped his head around only to be greeted by an extremely confused and unamused glare from the alien.

“What?”

“What the hell is going on between you and Barry? Every time I see you two together, you’re almost inseparable, but now every time I bought up your name Barry had this pained look on his face and earlier with Music Meister’s comment and both of your reactions, and just now with Barry wanting to split up from us just… What is going on between you two?” Kara’s voice shifted into one of pleading half way through her observation, desperate to find out what was going on between her two best friends that would cause them to be fighting like this.

“It’s nothing Kara-”

“Don’t give me that crap Oliver. Tell me what’s happening, now” Oliver went silent, biting his bottom lip,not wanting to admin that the reason behind their fight was solely his fault, but he also knew that Kara wasn’t going to drop this topic any time soon. The two stayed in silent, not moving from their spot before Oliver finally released a defeated sigh and allowing his gaze to fall to the floor.

“I messed up. Badly,” Oliver paused, glancing up at Kara, hoping that was enough, but clearly it wasn’t by her face gently urging him to continue. “We went out to fight a meta… and then Barry went to save some kid and got extremely hurt in the process and almost got himself killed, and we got back to Star Labs and I exploded on him… I crossed a line I never should have crossed.”

“And what line was that” A sting of pain went through Oliver’s chest remembering the exact words that caused this entire mess.

“I said he wasn’t fast enough this time… like how he wasn’t fast enough to save his mom or dad.” As soon as the words left Oliver’s lips he watched as Kara’s face morph into one of total shock and hurt, matching Barry’s perfectly the first time he said them. Guilt filled his entire being, knowing Kara wasn’t about to go easy on him.

“Oliver…”

“I know, I know I messed up beyond forgiveness, and god, I haven’t seen Barry in almost a week with him saying with Iris in Central and he looked so happy on that stage up their before he realized I was here and I just love him so much that it pains me to know that I’m the cause of his sadness.” Oliver turned his back to Kara, walking past her allowing him to rub his hands over his head trying to calm himself down. He wasn’t one to show emotions, but when it came to being around Barry or Kara, almost all of his walls seemed to break down, just proving how much he trusted these two people.

“Does he know that?”

“Know what?” Oliver spun around, giving a confused look at Kara.

“Does he know what you love him?”

“What? Of-Of course he does!” Oliver was appalled by this question. Sure, he hasn’t actually said ‘I love you’ to Barry out loud yet, they’ve only been dating since shortly before the alien invasion, but of course Barry knew him.

“How?” A playful smirk lines the kryptonian’s lips, getting an unamused glare from Oliver, her smirk forming into a genuine smile, which only made Oliver even more unamused.

“Kara, what are you playing at?”

_ “How does he know, you love him”  _ Kara’s voice shifts into singing causing Oliver’s eyebrow to climb up his forehead. No way was this happening right now.

“Oh no no no, you are not doing this-”

“ _ How does he know, he’s yours”  _ Kara promptly ignores Oliver’s plead, stepping closer to him while singing.

“This is ridiculous, we are not going to be doing a musical number about my love-”

“ _ How do you show him you love him. _ ” Cisco suddenly appears from around the corner, singing the words before stopping next to Kara.

“Cisco?”

“ _ How do you show him you love him,”  _ Kara muses toward Oliver, the sound of a drum being hit goes off around them, causing Oliver to start glancing around, but not being able to locate said drums.

_ “How does he know that you really, really, truly love him,”  _ The two singers harmonize before starting to walk circles around Oliver, both having these smirky looks on their faces, neither separating their gaze from him. “ _ How does he know that you love him, how do you show him you love him, how does he know that you really ,really truly love him.”  _

The music suddenly kicks up, Kara not in front of Oliver and Cisco behind him. The alien gives a playful smile before turning her back to Oliver and rushing through the doors leading to the outside the club , Cisco pushing Oliver through them as well. Once on the other side, the two heroes discover their outfits have changed to something else, Kara’s blue dress now transformed into an off white blouse and deep pink skirt, a light tan jacket over her arms and a hat atop her head.. Oliver found himself in a dark green sweater vest over his dress shirt and tie, dress pants replaced with slacks and a dark brown jacket covering his arms. Oliver glances back toward the door before being pushed forward again by Cisco, the three now moving down the streets outside the club.

_ “It’s not enough to take the one you love for granted.”  _ Kara sings, skipping down the street, gaining some people’s attention, causing them to follow the trio.  _ “You must remind him or he’ll be inclined to say… How do I know he loves me? How do I know he mine”  _ Kara spins a little at the corner of the street, turning back toward Oliver with a smile before walking over to some benches, a group of men with a notepad across from a group of woman.

_ “Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?”  _ Snatching the notepad Kara and writes a cute message before showing it toward the woman before standing up and walking toward the girls.  _ “Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Hey” _

She signals both parties to stand before walking away from them, the groups partnering up and doing fancy spins while Kara approaches Oliver and wraps her arm around his shoulder. 

_ “He’ll find a new way to show you, a little bit every day.”  _ She lets go of Oliver’s shoulder and faces him, taking a few step backs to be in line with the couples.The group does a fancy kick and spin as Kara sings the next part.  _ “That’s how you know. That’s how you know he’s your love.”   _

Oliver glares at Kara who approaches Oliver, wrapping her arm through his and beginning to pull him down the street again, the crowd of people following him “This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Admit it, you’re having fun.”

“Never.”

Trumpets suddenly kick in from behind them as they continue to walk down the street, Cisco jumping through the crowd to appear in front of the two heroes, walking backwards before continuing to sing.  _ “You’ve got to show him you need him. Don’t treat him like he’s mind readin. Each day do something to lead him to believe you love him”   _

Kara breaks away from Oliver, the two walking side by side, while completely different couples appear and line up on either side of them. With a smile Kara picks up singing once again   _ “Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everyone wants to know their true love is true”  _ Flowers are suddenly surrounding the two, Oliver trying to smack them away while Kara embraces them before throwing her arms up, all the couples spinning away giving room for the two heroes to run through them back toward the front of the pack 

“ _ How do you know, he loves you.”  _ Kara starts again, this time the crowd behind them echoing her lyrics  _  “How do you know he’s yours!”  _ Kara breaks away from Oliver, grabbing one of the guys and the two begin to dance around a still unamused archer.  _ “Well, does he take you out dancing just so he could hold you close” _

“I don’t dance,” Oliver interjects.

_ “Dedicate a song with words meant just for you, ooh.”  _

“And I really don’t sing,” Oliver grumbles as Kara is spun toward him, who quickly grabs his hands and drags him farther down the street.

_ “He’ll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he’ll do. That’s how you know”  _

_ “THAT’S HOW YOU’LL KNOW!”  _ Kara gestured toward the crowd behind them, who all are more than willing to join in with the singing, throwing their hands into the air.

_ “He’s your love”  _ Oliver just glares at Kara, who gives an innocent smile, pulling him along once again.

Meanwhile, back in the club, Barry is wandering around the cleaned up establishment, moving from room to room. “Kara?” Nothing. “Ollie??” Still nothing. “Anyone??” More silence. “WHERE THE HELL DID EVERYONE GO?!” 

Back on the street, Kara grabs hands with two of the men, going running down the street before both lift her into the air by her arms and spinning her.“ _ That’s how you know he loves you. That’ll how you know it’s true!” _

_ “Because he’ll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes!”  _ Kara is set down and suddenly surrounded by men all wearing blazers the same shade of blue as her supergirl outfit.  _ “Plan a private picnic by a fire’s glow, oh”  _  Some men dance by, all holding different parts of a picnic set.

_ “His heart’ll be yours forever. Something everyday will show”  _ The parade of people begin skipping down the street, back toward the club.

_ “That’s how you know. That’s how you know”  _ As Kara belts out the lead vocals, the crowd behind her echos the lines, two men sweeping up behind the blonde and lifting her into the air, her sitting atop their shoulders as they continue to skip down the street.  _ “That’s how you know. That’s how you know.”  _ Oliver, who was walking along the side, staying outside of the main mob, bobs his head to the melody before realizing what exactly he was doing and shaking his head to stop.  _ “That’s how you know. That’s how you KNOW!” _

_ “He’s your love” _

_ “That’s how he knows that you love him. That’s how you show him you love him (That’s how you know)”  _ The mob starts walking, Cisco taking over doing lead vocals while Kara is taking backup, slowly being lowered from her position atop the men’s shoulders.  _ “You’ve got to show him you need him, Don’t treat him like he’s mind readin (That’s how you know)”  _ The men line up toward the door, Kara side stepping toward them before standing next to Oliver in front of the door of the club.

Kara takes lead once more, belting out the lyrics while the crowd sings her back up _ “That’s how you know (How do you show him you love him) He’s your love (It’s not enough to take the one you love for granted)”  _ The two heroes quickly push against the doors, them opening while the ensemble holds the last note, the moment the double doors close, the music is cut off and the two and standing their backs against the door, Kara panting ever so slightly and Oliver having a slightly amused grin on his face. The two exchange a glance before laughing slightly, a warm smile on Kara’s lips. The sound of footsteps cause the two to snap their head forward, only to discover Barry rounding the corner.

“There you two are. Where the hell did you two disappear to?” Barry questions, approaching the two, who exchange a glance, having a conversation on whether or not they should tell the brunet.

“We were seeing if anyone outside the club saw anything suspicious” Kara simply lies, Oliver raising his eyebrow ever so slightly at her, only for her to smile at him. Barry gives a slightly confused glance between the two, before shrugging it off. 

“Well, I think I found someone who is willing to tell us what happened to Millie and Lucy.” Barry explains quickly before turning away and walking away, the two blonds pushing themselves off the door and beginning to follow the brunet.

“Not going to tell him?”

“Why should I? I was trying to get the message across to you. If I needed to smack some sense into him, I would have sung for both of you” Kara save a small smile before moving ahead of Oliver to be side by side with Barry, the two entering small talk, leaving Oliver alone in the back. His mind goes back to the song he just witnessed. Does Barry know that Oliver loves him? Maybe that’s why he got trapped in his dream world, to prove to Barry how much he loves and needs him. 

“Oliver, you coming?” Oliver didn’t realize he stopped walking until his vision snapped up from the ground to see both Barry and Kara have stopping a few feet ahead, both gazing at him with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, yeah yeah, I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "That's How You Know" from Enchanted 2007  
> Thank you Fiona for reading over this chapter and proving that i hate punctuation.


	3. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not in love with him.” 
> 
> “You sure about that honey? Because unless you really love that doorway I’m calling bullshit”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE!!!!  
> Okay so, I'm in highschool, I have a job, and I do extra curricular and let's just say my schedule has been so busy that I haven't had a chance to really sit down and write, and when I do it's major writers block! But I promise I am not abandoning any of my projects, I am currently working on my first drafts of Chapters 4 & 5 for Scarlet Butterfly and as for Once Upon a December, I am rewatching Anastasia as we speak to begin drafting up Chapter 2. Thanks for waiting, I'm probably gonna finish this fic before updating the other's so keep an eye out for that!!

The three heroes walked through the slightly dusty hallway, the small talk from earlier coming to a stop the moment they stepped foot into the building. Kara tilts her head back ever so slightly at Oliver, who decided to trail behind during the whole walk, mind still going over the Kryptonians message. It was when their guide came to a stop that all three were snapped out of their silence, eyes locking onto their guide (someone who Kara kept miscalling ‘Winn’)

“Okay, this is the place. Apartment 4B”

“This is where we can find Alex and Iris?” Barry questions, causing Oliver to snap his attention toward the speedster?

“Alex and Iris?”

“Millie and Lucy.” Kara quickly jumps in, clarifying Barry’s statement for Oliver’s sake, suddenly remembering that the archer was absent during that part of the musical. Barry quickly nods his head in agreement to Kara’s clarifying statement, all while Oliver just gives the two a side glance of more confusion. 

“Yeah they’re in there alright. But you three listen to me. You don’t go telling anyone I showed you this.” Not-Winn states with a certain level of seriousness, getting all three of the heroes to nod in unison, showing their understanding. Grady gives them another nod before starting to walk away, only to pause and turn back toward them “Oh, and a word to the wise. You go digging around in this dirt, you might not like what you all find” With a small wave, Grady turns the corner, leaving the three in awkward silence, the piano player’s warning echoing in the hall. After a few beats of silence, Kara clear her throat and claps her hands together, almost shattering the tension built up from earlier, before turning to Barry and pointing a finger at him.

“Okay so remember, they may look like Iris and Alex but they are not Alex and Iris.” 

“So you’re telling me we were looking for the dream versions of both of your guys’ sisters, and you thought that was an important detail to leave out?” Oliver interjects before Barry had a chance to respond. 

“Well it’s going to be weird anyways, telling you would have just made it even weirder, besides it’s not like that’s a super important detail?” Barry’s excuse was weak, everyone knew that, but before it could be pushed forward, a high pitched scream emerges from the apartment, all three of their  heads whipping in its direction. “That sounded like Iris. You two stand back I’m gonna kick the door in.”

“No you’re not Barry, I’ll do it,” Oliver wrapped his hand around the other males forearm before pulling him away. Hazel eyes snap up at Oliver with annoyance present behind the color.

“What why? Because you have the bigger build and you’re the ‘strong man’ of the group?”

“Of course not, I just don’t want you to do it wrong and hurt yourself in the process”

“I work for the police Oliver, I think I know the proper way to kick a door in?”

“I’m not saying you don’t it’s just that-”

“GUYS!” Kara’s voice causes the two the snap their attention at the female, who simply raises an eyebrow at the two of them, her message conveyed with a simple gesture.

“She’ll do it.”

“Let her kick it in” The two men separate, both casually moving to opposite sides behind Kara, who only gives an innocent smile before turning her attention to the door and slamming her foot into it, causing the door to swing open with a strong force, slamming into the opposite wall as all three heroes race to see inside the room before freezing in their spot. Standing at defense were three woman who looked like Iris, Alex and Thea. The former was holding her sides, still trying to catch her breath from what seemed to be laughing. 

“What the hell is going on?” Oliver is the one to ask the question on everyone’s mind. The three females all exchange a nervous look before the one who looks like Alex gives a defeated exhale.

“Alright you caught us. We’re running away” Lucy explains to the trio, all of their eyes widening at the confession. 

“I’m sorry what? Your father said you two were kidnapped?” Kara interjects, directing her comment at Millie and her sister. Not-Thea in the background laughs, drawing all the attention to her.

“Well clearly he’s mistaken. That old geizer has no clue what he’s talking about” 

“Alice, be nice” Millie snaps at Not-Thea, Alice apparently, who only receives an eye roll. “Who the hell are you people anyways?”

“I’m Kara, this is Barry and Oliver, we all… work at your father’s club” 

“Wait, so you all are just running away?” Barry is now the one to cut into the conversation, still trying to piece together the full scenario that has been presented, it being the total opposite of what he was expecting.

“Well of course. Our fathers refuse to allow a Moran and a Floss to have any positive relationship together, let alone be friends and want to live together, so why don’t we just avoid the whole problem, never confront them again and run away to somewhere that we can all be happy together. And besides, they got word of our plan, they would go to war.” Millie explains from her spot behind Lucy and Alice, getting confirmation from them about the whole idea. “And nobody is going to tell our father’s about our plan. Capish?”  Both Oliver and Kara give noises of confirmation while Barry hesitates for a second, instead opting to hold a hand up for a pause.

“Can you ladies excuse us for one second?” With nods of confirmation, Barry grabs Oliver and Kara’s forearms and yanks them backwards so they were facing away from their sisters and toward one another.  “Okay so Music Meister clearly said we need to follow the script, right? Well what if us convincing them not to run away from their problems is how we get out of here?”

“And back home to you running away from your problems with Oliver, yay” Kara’s sarcastic tone made the speedster glare daggers at her, who fires back an equally unamused look. “Don’t give me that look, that’s obviously what you are doing from what I heard!” Her sharp tone still comes through with a whisper scream, fully ready to fire back at anything Barry would send her way.

“Can we not talk about this now. Because I’m with Barry on getting out of here as soon as possible” Oliver’s somewhat saddened tone stops the fire from even starting, shooting looks of seriousness at the two superhumans, who both recoil slightly, Barry not as much as Kara, before giving short nods and spinning back toward their Not-Sister, all of whom has resumed packing their bags. 

“Okay so, there may be some… tension between you and your loved ones right now, but, family isn’t perfect-”

“Love isn’t perfect” Kara interjects to Barry’s speech, who only gives an agreeing nod.

“Exactly, but you can’t let their pasts and the words they say to one another distant you guys entirely. Instead of running away from your problems you should confront your fathers and speak to them and explain what’s going on.” Barry ends his little monologue, now waiting with some form of nerves for the ladies to respond. After a beat of silence and them all exchanging looks of discussion, they all make large smiles.

“Alright, you guys make convincing arguments, we’ll tell them!” The heroes’ eyes widen at the complete turnaround that had just happened with them. Oliver makes a noise that sounds like the combination of a laugh and an exhale, while Barry and Kara just shrug with each other.

“Would one of you fine gentlemen mind escorting me back to my father?” Alice asks, approaching Barry and Oliver with fluttering eyelashes. The two men tense up slightly, Oliver glancing over to see Barry’s eyes show some form of considering taking her up on her offer.

“I’ll be more than willing to ma’am” Oliver speaks before Barry can, the brunet giving a slightly confused look at Oliver who only shrugs before looping his arm around Not-Thea’s, and leading her toward the door. Barry’s eyes turn back to Kara, becoming completely unaware to Oliver’s lingering glance back at his boyfriend before leading Alice out. Barry separates his glance from Kara, who has migrated to stand next to Millie and Lucy, to stare at the door which Oliver had just exited, his mind having a debate with his heart as he does so.

“Wow… that’s just sad.” Lucy’s voice snaps Barry’s eyes to her, who is just shaking her head in disapproval, Kara and Millie nodding in agreement.

“Right? I have never seen someone linger on a doorway with that much love before” Kara confirms the subject, Millie only continuing to smile and nod.

“I’m not in love with him.” Barry fires back with a barely convincing tone.

“You sure about that honey? Because unless you really love that doorway I’m calling bullshit” Millie interjects, a certain level of sass present within her voice. Barry swerves his head away from the girls, trying to deny their accusations of truth. Biting his bottom lip, he glances around the room, formulating the best (and probably only way) he could attempt to get his turmoil across to his unwelcome audience. 

“ _ If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that”  _ Barry’s voice is low as he starts the inevitable, keeping his gaze away from the trio of girls, watching him carefully.  _ “No man is worth the aggravation…”  _ A loud swell of music causes the speedster to jump before shooting a glare back at the girls.  _ “That’s ancient history- been there, done that.” _

_ “Who d'ya think you’re kiddin? He’s the earth and heaven to you”  _ The girls instantly fire back in harmony, moving to circle Barry, who is slowly starting to make his way toward the exit of the apartment.  _ “Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you”  _ Kara cuts him off, slamming the apartment door and standing in front of it so he can’t make a break.  _ “Dude, you can’t conceal it. We know how you feeling. Who you thinkin’ off” _

_ “No chance, no way I won’t say it, no, no!”  _ Barry covers his ears as he starts walking backwards away from Kara, only to bump into Lucy and Millie.

_ “You swoon you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh!”  _ The two grab him by the arms and throw him down onto the couch before standing in front of him. 

“ _ It’s too cliche! I won’t say I’m in love”  _  The girls all move to standing behind the sofa with soft descending ‘oh’s before leaning over the sofa, pushing him to go on.  _ “I thought my heart has learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out.”  _ Barry pushes himself off the sofa, arms crossed over his chest as she slowly moves away from them, before moving his hands to his head in slight frustration.  _ “My head is screaming, ‘ get a grip guy!’ Unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.”  _

_ “You keep on denying, who you are and how you’re feeling”  _ Lucy and Millie move to either side of Barry, who had slid against the wall to be sitting on the floor, only to grab his arms and yank him into a standing position.  _ “Baby we’re not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling”  _ The girls push him forward toward Kara, who is standing on the sofa now, raising an eyebrow at Barry and arms crossed.  _ “Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!” _

_ “No chance, no way, I won’t say it. No no!”  _ Barry replies back to Kara, a small grin forming on his face as he begins to walk backwards when she jumps off the sofa and begins approaching him.

_ “Give up, give in!” _

_ “Check the grin, you’re in love!”  _ Kara taps the speedster’s cheek with her finger, a confident smirk on her lips as Barry’s grin drops immediately.

_ “This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love!”  _ Barry spun away from the blonde, moving toward the exit only to be cut off by Millie and Lucy standing there with arms crossed.

_ “You’re doing flips, read our lips, ‘you’re in love’!” _

_ “You’re way off base I won’t say it!”  _ Barry sings as he races toward one of the windows, only to be cut off by Kara and a glare.  _ “Get off my case, I won’t say it!”  _ He race toward two more of the windows, instantly getting cut off by the other two before a proud smirk comes to his lips as he makes a bolt toward the door, throwing it open and sliding into the hallway.

_ “Guy, don’t be proud, it’s okay you’re in love”  _ The three girl’s harmonizing vocals are the last thing he hears as Barry drags the door closed and leans against before sliding down it so he is sitting on the floor, head resting against the door.

With a long exhale, Barry closes his eyes, and a soft smile comes to his lips.

_ “At least out loud… I won’t say I’m in love.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Disney's Hercules 
> 
> Shout out to Nadia for helping me with homophones because FREAKING ENGLISH LANGUAGE IS A STUPID!


	4. Can't Stop Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, no no don’t you ♪dareee♪”  
> "Did you just sing?"  
> ♪"No I did nooot!"♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original goal was to post 2 chapters today, but I didn't have the times to write out Chapter 5, but I shall not leave you all hanging here, so please enjoy the next installment of ' Oliver is done with this Universe ' 
> 
> Thank you to Mariah for reading over this chapter before I posted <3

Oliver sat alone in the dressing room, awkwardly tapping his foot as his eyes moved around the area, familiarizing himself with his surroundings. After being subjected to yet another song (damn Barry and Kara for their love of musicals), this time by Not-Malcolm to his daughter Not-Thea (it took an impressive amount of willpower not to strangle the man when Alice first lead him into the room), he was waiting to be regrouped with Barry and Kara, hopefully with more luck on getting out. The sound of the door clicking open caused Oliver to snap his attention in that direction,thankful to see the two superhumans walking in. The two quickly found their own places to sit while Oliver opted to stand up and began pacing, running through everything in his mind.

“So, now what?” Barry begins, breaking the silence that was present since they entered. “We got Millie, Lucy and Alice to confront their fathers”

“And, while I’m fully aware that we are trapped in a musical, was a song really required?” Oliver interjects, raising an eyebrow at the two, wondering if they got one as well.

“I don’t know,  I think Stein and Joe have beautiful voices that mix well together” Kara responds with a shrug, only to receive a glare from Oliver. Kara raises her hands in defense, a look on her face saying ‘what? It’s true’

“ANYWAYS” Barry interjects once again, attempting to get them back on track of what they were saying, “What are we supposed to do? What do you think Music Meister needs us to do now?” The other two fall silent, it being a legitimate question. Oliver honestly assumed that once the whole story with the two missing girls was resolved they would have finished the ‘script’ and be able to go home free, but with all of them still sitting in the dressing room that wasn’t the case. The three sat in silence, all contemplating what the next step was going to be in getting out. When the familiar click of the dressing room door breaks the silence, all three pairs of eyes snap toward the door to discover Grady walking in, eyes trained on a stack of paper in his hands as he approaches the piano sitting in the corner. When he raises his head to spot the three heroes, a large smile comes to his face.

“Oh good, you all made it out alive. I would have sworn Alice was going to take your, or even my own, head. Well, now that you’ve dealt with that problem we can start rehearsal” Oliver insanity tensed up while Kara and Barry exchanged a look of guilt.  

“I’m sorry what?” Oliver asks through closed teeth as he turns his attention to the other two, who exchange a glance before instanty speaking in perfect sync.

“We really should have seen this coming.”

“The ‘all of you’ comment Moran made earlier makes a lot more sense now”

“This honestly should have clicked earlier”

“I’m not entirely sure how we’re going to pull this off, especially with him being… ya know... him.”

“Well so much for getting out of here, I can learn to live in a musical”

“Would either of you mind not avoiding the topic and actually telling me what’s going on?” Oliver finally takes a moment to interject, getting quite frustrated with the others, who seem to be avoiding the problem. 

“Performing a song you dolt. Moran told me you three had a piece that you all were going to perform.” Grady speaks in a ‘no duh’ tone as Oliver’s eyes widen in absolute shock, which quickly morph into a very heated glare at Barry and Kara, who instantly raise their hands in defense. 

“How the hell were we supposed to know you would be put into a movie musical where you have to sing!” Kara instantly fires in defense, taking a small step backwards, Barry following in suit. Grady simply raises an eyebrow before taking a seat at the piano, before running through a quick scale.

“No, no no don’t you  _ dareee _ ” Oliver instantly smacks a hand over his mouth at the realization he started singing. The other two heroes eyes light up with equal parts surprise and amusement, a shit eating grin coming to the blonde’s lips as she decides to approach Oliver.

“Did you just sing?”

“ _ No I did nooot _ ” His hand returns to his mouth, eyes forming a glare at what Kara can only assume was toward himself. An amused chuckle escapes Barry ever so briefly, his own hand moving to cover his mouth as Oliver’s glare was directed toward the speedster. Grady simply smiles toward the group. Stretching his fingers out, he begins an extremely upbeat melody on the piano.

“ _ What’s going on? This can’t be happening. Don’t tell me it’s a song.”  _ Oliver finds his hand instantly moving away from his mouth, must to his minds protesting, and instead points furiously at Barry, who’s own hand has moved away from his smile.

“It’s a song _ ”  _ Barry responds also in a completely normal voice, making Oliver’s glare only intensify.

“ _ This wasn’t how I planned it.”  _ Oliver continues, instantly turning toward Kara and grabbing both of her shoulders. “ _ Can’t you see that this has gone too far,”  _ He turns toward Grady, pointing at him with a death glare. “ _ Please just pause the DVR.”  _ Breaking away from Kara and moving to a bench, Oliver forcefully sits himself down. “ _ Someone won’t you make it stop.”  _

Kara and Barry raise an eyebrow at each other before starting to approach Oliver, going to opposite sides of him as he continues singing. “ _ I’m losing my mind” _

_ “I don’t see your problem?”  _ Kara sings playfully as she sits down next to him, Barry joining them on the bench.

“ _ Everything I say it rhymes. Here comes another line.” _

_ “Just close your eyes if you don’t wanna see”  _ Barry jabs in, his and Kara’s hand moving involuntarily to cover Oliver’s eyes before he yanks his head back. 

“ _ What’s with this reality.”  _ Oliver chimes as the two lower their hands, giving a small shrug. Oliver notices all of them swaying in tune to the music before throwing his hands outward, smacking both Kara and Barry in the chest, causing them both to fall backwards off the bench dramatically. “  _ Someone won’t you make it stop.” _

_ “Oh. I can’t stop singing!”  _ The trio harmonizes as Barry and Kara both go to stand on the bench, hands dramatically outwards as Oliver turns to face the two. “ _ Make it stop! make it stop! Am I real or just a prop?!”  _ Oliver covers his ears as he backs away from them, while Kara playfully hop off the bench and begin to walk next to Oliver. “ _ Oh, I can’t stop singing. So let’s just talk.”  _

_ “Talk Talk!”  _ Oliver attempts only to growl. Before he even realizes it, his foot is tapping in perfect rhythm to the piano playing. Closing his eyes and attempting to regain his composure, he begins singing against his will once again. “ _ It’s just a song. An efficient way to move the story along.  I’m done!”  _ Oliver places a hand over his mouth, continuing to sing even though it comes out fully muffled to the other two.

“ _ You’re just being cynical”  _ Kara muses as she leans into Oliver.

“ _ No, it’s just the principle!”  _ Oliver fires back, removing his hand from his mouth. “ _ Someone won’t you make it, make it stop!” _

“Don’t make it stop” Barry laughs from the bench, which he remained seating, Oliver giving an offended look at his boyfriend, who raises a hand to laugh into.

“ _ Oh. I can’t stop singing!”  _ The trio begins again, Oliver grabbing his head and shaking it, accidentally in rhythm. “ _ Make it stop! Make it stop!”  _ Kara mirrors Oliver’s actions, this time against her will. “ _ Am I real or just a prop?”  _ Oliver leaves Kara, drifting toward Barry. “ _ Oh, I can’t stop singing. So let’s just talk”  _ The archer plops himself next to Barry, who had scooted over to make room for him. 

“ _ Talk” _ Oliver attempts

“ _ Talk?”  _ Barry also attempts this time, again with no success.

“ _ Talk.”  _ Kara chimes in her attempt, Oliver slightly annoyed none of them succeed.

“ _ Talk.”  _ Oliver goes for it again, not really expecting anything new.

“ _ Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-talk”  _ The three find themselves harmonizing before going quiet, Oliver resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

_ “We’re trapped in revue.”  _

“ _ At least I’m with you two!”  _ Kara races toward the bench, grabbing Barry’s hands and pulling him standing, her spinning the two with extended arms, a large smile on her lips. “ _ I don’t wanna make it stop!” _

Upon releasing Barry, he instantly thrown into doing a couple tap steps, Kara mimicking them as she approaches Oliver, pulling him onto his feet, who also subconsciously begin to tap.

“ _ Oh, I can’t stop singing. Make it stop! (Oh I can’t stop singing)”  _ The trio takes off singing once again, but Barry now doing backup vocals to Kara and Oliver. “ _ Am I real or just a prop? (I can’t stop singing) Oh, I can’t stop singing... ( La la la la )”  _ The three spin to face each other. “ _ Does it stop? Does it stop? Is it ever gonna stop? (I can’t stop singing)”  _ The three tap facing each other, Barry and Oliver both less than amused while Kara has the largest smile on her face. “ _ Oh. I can’t stop singing. So let’s just -  _ TALK!” Oliver finally manages to speak a word as the piano dies off. The three stand there panting attempting to catch their breath as Grady spins on his seat to face the three, an amused smile on his face.

“Well done everybody. I say we run through it one more time just to make sure you have it down” Not-Winn smiles before cracking his fingers again and hovering them over the keyboard.

“Play that keyboard again I will break every finger you have” Oliver growls viciously as Grady’s fingers almost start on the keys before lifting his hands in defense. Still catching his breath, Oliver directs his attention to Barry and Kara, the ladder having the largest most amused grin on her lips while the former is staring at the floor, a blush over his face mostly from the tap dancing ( a still he has always had but hates to admit ). Oliver exhaled strongly before running hands over his face.  “I am not singing in front of a crowd.”

“Well then what are we going to do? They need us to perform again on stage.”

“Mr. Moran did say he would take original material” Grady chimes in, causing all three to snap their eyes to him.

“And you couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?” A more violent growl emerges from Oliver as he slowly begins to close in the pianist, only to be intercepted by Kara and Barry both grabbing his arms and holding him back.

“Woah woah! Don’t shoot the messenger okay? I was told by the boss to see if you were up for performing as a trio, but clearly you ain’t. Blondy and skinny will just have to perform something original or all of us are gonna see an early grave.” Grady quickly defends himself, having stood up the moment Oliver was charging. The archer narrowed his eyes at Grady before slowly backing off and turning around to fully face the other two, who each held their hands out extended in chase he was going to charge again.

“I am not singing in front of a crowd.”   


“We assumed. I guess that leaves Barry and I with the task of coming up with an original song then? One problem. Barry and I have no original music.” Kara narrows her eyes at Oliver, slightly annoyed at his decision not to perform. The group is silent for a moment when Barry pops his head up and noticed Grady, eyes widening slightly.

“Or maybe we do…” Barry mutters softly before gently pushing past Oliver, grabbing Kara’s wrist and pulling her along with him. “Hey Grady! Do you happen to have anything… original you’ve been working on?”

“As a matter of fact, I’ve been working on something all day!” Grady adjusts his bowtie with a smirk before moving back into position at the piano, Barry and Kara moving over to stand next to it while Oliver took a seat on one of the platforms around the room. With a simple piano run, the two superheroes exchange a look. 

“ _ At times like these-” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Can't Stop Singing from Teen Beach Movie


	5. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… where should we start looking-”  
> “ We really should talk about this”  
> “What do you mean-”  
> “Please don’t play stupid. We need to talk about what happened last week, what happened to us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Actually updating my fic?? I know right I'm shocked too. Nothing like procrastinating on projects you actually have time sensitivity on to kick your butt into working on another project.
> 
> ARE YOU PROUD OF ME GUYS?!?! I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS FIC!! AHHHH
> 
> This chapter wasn’t Beta’d so expect stupid typos oops xD

“ _ I’m your super, it has a double meaning, friend!”  _

The audience erupts into applause as Oliver claps on from backstage, a smile on his lips as Barry and Kara remove themselves from the drip, still holding hands before giving bows to the crowd. As the couple rises they release each others hands, before moving off stage, Oliver still clapping as they step off, Kara fidgeting with the long gold dress she was wearing as she slid past Oliver, shooting him a small smile, annoyance still present from his refusal to perform, before vanishing back into the dressing room to change. Barry slowly moves down the steps as Oliver takes a moment to stand in front of his boyfriend, cutting off his path to the dressing room. The two lock eyes for a moment, until Oliver realizes the pretext his action could give, instantly shifting to allow the room for Barry to move past him. Barry remains where he was stopped for a few moments before moving straight past Oliver and toward the dressing room. A few beats pass before an exhausted sigh slips out from the archer’s lips. 

“Okay, that’s it. I’m getting sick and tired of watching this.” Kara’s voice shocks Oliver, who spins around quickly to see the blonde leaning against the doorway which leads to the dressing rooms.

“How did you-”   


“Change so quickly? Honestly at this point I think the safest answer would be musical logic and plot convenience but that’s besides the point. You are being absolutely ridiculous with this whole ‘ not going to tell Barry how much I love him’ routine, and quite frankly, I’m getting sick of it.” 

“And you think I don’t want to Kara? You think I don’t want to tell him how much he means to me and how he is the best goddamn thing to happen to me since the island? If you haven’t noticed, I’m not the most emotionally healthy person, and sharing my emotions really aren’t my thing.” Oliver’s voice was harsh as he snapped back at the Kryptonian, but instead of seeing utter shock or disapproval from Kara, all he saw was a sly smirk.

“Oh really? Then what do you call that little outburst you just had right now?” Oliver froze up at that comment, before unfreezing and finding himself closing in slightly with shame. His eyes found the ground, refusing to look up at Kara. The sound of heels clicking along the ground made his eyes shift up to the other blonde, her hand going to rest on Oliver’s shoulder. “You are a lot more emotionally capable than you give yourself credit for Oliver. I know you can do it, just… promise me you’ll try?” Her voice was soft, not judging or criticism present, just full genuine concern for her friend.

“I’ll try. I promise” Oliver’s voice was soft, barely above a whispers, but loud enough for Kara to hear, who only gives a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before both of their attention was snapped up toward the hallway toward the dressing rooms, just in time to see Barry emerging,  who was adjusting the collar of his shirt before bringing his attention to the two who were staring at him. 

“Um… Did I miss something?” Barry couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow when he noticed how close in proximity the two blondes were, which they seemed to realize at the same time as Barry, for Kara leaped away from Oliver and casually speed walks over to where Barry came from, giving a small shrug of her shoulders. 

“Nope, absolutely nothing. Hey why don’t you two go out to the dining room and see if we can find any more clues on getting out of here, maybe we’re missing a song cue or something. I’m gonna look around backstage.” She spoke with a tone Oliver could easily tell was her just shoehorning them together, moving behind Barry and starting to drag him toward the curtain leading to the dining room. Before he had a moment to protest, he was shoved through the curtain. Moving at a surprising fast pace without her powers, she grabbed Oliver by the shoulder from behind and dragged him in front of the curtain. “Break a leg, and don’t let me down” was Oliver heard before himself was shoved through the curtain, and of course, crashing into Barry. Almost on instinct, Oliver’s arm wrapped around Barry’s slim figure to prevent the brunet from crashing into the ground, instead pulling him flesh against him. 

The two remained like that for a few beats before Oliver quickly realized, remembering that as much he wishes their relationship was still in that state, he wasn’t entirely sure where him and the speedster were at. As he releases his hold, he swears he almost sees disappointment flash in the hazel eyes he loves so much. They stand there awkwardly in silence, Barry adjusting his jacket, simply watching the rest of the clubs crew move tables and clean the area.

“So… where should we start looking-”

“Barry, we really should talk about this” Oliver found himself uncharacteristically blurting out his thoughts, causing Barry’s attention to snap toward him in slight shock. The speedster’s shock fades slowly as he turns his attention to the floor, suddenly finding his dress shoes much more interesting than earlier.

“What do you mean-”

“Please don’t play stupid. We need to talk about what happened last week, what happened to us” As much as Oliver wanted to stop himself from blurting out his thoughts, he was thankful his body wasn’t listening. 

“I don’t know what there is to talk about Ollie… I mean, you made it clear you didn’t want to deal with the constant worry about me when you snapped at me following that mission, and I get that the life we live is hard and I’d understand if you want to break it off, I mean I avoided you for a week and now… well… I just make this difficult.” Barry’s words were quiet as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced up at Oliver, before shaking his head and turning away, moving into the empty dining hall.

“Barry… Of course I-” He cuts himself off, feeling something inside him change, a feeling he instantly recognizes and internally groans at.  _ If this is the only way… _

_ “You know I want you”  _ His voice is soft and hesitant as he begins, moving to close the distance between him and Barry, the other freezing when he hears Oliver sing.  _ “It’s not a secret I try to hide” _

“Ollie-” Barry begins, arms dropping to his side as he turns to face the archer, who is wearing a look he can’t fully decipher. 

_ “I know you want me. So don’t keep saying our hands out tied”  _ Oliver closes the distance between them, taking Barry’s hands into his own and holding them together. He can hear the soft introduction of music coming in around them, but opts to ignore it, instead opting to pull Barry in an extremely loose hold. “ _ You claim it’s not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me.But you’re here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you’re my destiny”  _

The two begin moving in a simple box step, Oliver mostly leading and Barry seamlessly following, his eyes trained on the bright blues ones gazing down on him. A small smile comes to Oliver’s lips as he leads them to the center of the dining fall, pulling away from Barry slightly just to spin the other male. “ _ What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find.”  _ The two move in perfect time with the music that now fills the empty space. The two make a small half spin together, Oliver going to continue the lyrics.

“ _ It’s up to you, and it’s up to me,”  _ Oliver breaks them once again to spin Barry before pulling him back into the hold, “ _ No one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight”  _ The two continue dancing before slows them down, and eventually causes them to stop. 

_ “You think it’s easy…”  _ Barry’s voice is somber and hesitant, mirroring Oliver’s when he began as they come to a full stop, still allowing himself to be held by Oliver.  _ “You think I don’t wanna run to you.”  _ Barry takes a small step away from Oliver, loosening the hold. “ _ But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t walk thought”  _  He takes another step backwards, fully separating themselves from their previous close proximity.

_ “I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be just you and me within this world.”  _ Barry slows begins increasing the distance between them, vaguely gesturing to the location they find themselves in, never separating his gaze from Oliver. “ _ But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all”  _

_ “No one can rewrite the stars, how can you say that you’ll be mine?”  _ Oliver takes a step toward Barry, who takes an equal step away, keeping the distance. They keep this pattern up, almost like they are still slow dancing, despite the space between the two. “ _ Everything keeps us apart, and I’m not the one you were meant to find.”  _ Oliver takes a few more steps toward Barry, breaking their rhythm slightly, reaching to grab the brunet’s hand, who gracefully spins out of the way in time of the music. “ _ It’s not up to you, It’s not up to me, when everyone tells us what we can be.”  _ Barry turns away from Oliver, fully breaking his attention from the archer and slowly to a stop. “ _ How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight?” _

Oliver takes that moment to race up to Barry, grabbing one of his hands and spinning him to face Oliver. “ _ All I want is to fly with you”  _ the two find themselves harmonizing as Barry softly jerks his hand away from Oliver’s grasp “ _ All I want is to fall with you.”  _ Oliver approaches, grabbing Barry by the sides of his arms and holds him close, allowing their foreheads to touch. “ _ So just give me all of you.” _

_ “It feels impossible (It’s not impossible)”  _ Barry starts, taking a small step backwards, Oliver’s hands sliding down his arms slightly as he counters.

“ _ Is it impossible?”  _ Barry asks once again, Oliver’s hands now on top of Barry’s which he holds tightly, before giving a small but strong pull to bring Barry close against him, the slight momentum of the pull causes them both to spin as the harmonize once more “ _ Say that it’s possible.” _

_ “How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine?”  _ The two sing together as they go into the rhythm of the ballroom dance from earlier, Oliver leading them around the empty dining hall, smiling down at his love as the move freely. “ _ Nothing can keep us apart, ‘cause you were the one I was meant to find”  _ Oliver extends one arm and Barry freely spins under it before being pull against Oliver again, the track around the room continuing “ _ Its up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be”  _ Oliver gives a small lift to Barry, who only smiles softly as he is spun shortly in the air and returned to the ground, their eyes never leaving each others. “ _ And why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours”  _

The music dies off around the two, leaving them chest to chest as they slow to a stop. Barry’s eyes finally break away from Oliver’s finding their way to the ground once again as he takes a step backwards, returning the space between the two. “ _ You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide”  _ His voice is soft and somber again, carefully removing his hands from Oliver’s grasp and allowing them to fall to his side, taking another step backwards. “ _ But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break and my hands are tied”  _ Barry slowly begins to turn away from Oliver.

“Barry, wait!” Oliver lunges forward slightly, grabbing Barry’s hands and holds them tightly in his own, forcing the speedster’s eyes to first their hand than Oliver. “I… I don’t want this to break. I don’t want to go another day without the best thing to have ever happened to me.”

“Oliver…”

“Barry, you need to hear this, you need to know that I lo-” Before the rest of the words could leave Oliver’s mouth, the sound of gunshots fills the once silent space, both of their attention being snapped toward the main door. Without a sign of warning, Barry is breaking free of Oliver’s hold once again and is racing toward the noise. Oliver is about to follow when he hears the sound of a curtain fluttering opening, causing him to spin around, seeing Kara standing there with absolutely concern and worry in her eyes. The two share a silent conversation and a nod before running in the direction Barry had disappeared off to before them. 

As the two race down the hallway toward the main entrance, Oliver swears he can hear the faint sound of Barry’s voice, followed what sounded like a grunt of pain and something heavy hitting the ground, causing panic to flair up inside him, his speed increasing before finally reaching the door and throwing it open. The sight he is greeted too causes him to freeze instantly, horror in his eyes. 

“Oh my god, Barry!” It was Kara’s voice that snapped Oliver out of his trance as she drops to her knees next to Barry, who lays on the ground hands over his stomach breathing heavily, a crimson staining the white shirt he was wearing. Not out of his trance, Oliver quickly surveys the area before noticing a small handgun laying strayly on the ground. Grabbing the weapon, Oliver makes a few well placed shots, ending the violence almost instantly. The street rings silent for a few moments before a pained gasp emerges from Barry, and in a heartbeat, Oliver is on the ground next to the speedster, brushing the brown hair out of the speedster face and placing his hand atop the stomach alongside Kara’s. 

“Oliver, we have to get him out of here” Panic lines Kara’s voice as Oliver keep his eyes fully trained on Barry, who he could tell was starting to lose his color.  _ No shit Kara, I would have never guessed.  _ He was aware it was a rude thought, but now was not the proper time for manners.He is snapped out of his thoughts of Barry’s eyes slowly starting to slide close and his head rolling to the side. 

“H-Hey Barry, stay with me, don’t fall asleep okay, we’re gonna get you out of here” Oliver quickly moves his non bloody hand to the speedsters cheek, adjusting the head so it was looking at Oliver, watching the hazel eyes open slightly, a tired cough coming from Barry as he feels his eye starting to get heavy again. “Come on Barr, I love you far too much to loose you to a stupid fight or a goddamn musical” He wasn’t fully aware of what he had said until Barry’s eyes open far wider, a look of pure shock in them.

“You love me?” Barry asks, genuine confusion in his face as all Oliver could do is give a nervous, yet relieved laugh at the speedster.

“Yeah, Barr, Yeah I do. I love you a lot actually” Oliver admits though his hysterical laughing, which only gets a weak smile and chuckle from the speedster as his head falls backwards slightly relaxed, eyes beginning to fall closed again.

“Good to know… I love you too, Ollie” His words were soft as his head falls limp in Oliver’s hand and his eyes slide closed. 

“Barry… BARRY!” Oliver calls his lover’s name again and again, Kara remaining silent and slowly removing her hand from Barry’s stomach, and instead moving to her face. “Don’t leave me…. Please” Oliver whispers softly before leaning forward and placing a warm and tender kiss on Barry’s lips, not wanting this to be goodbye. Before he could pull away, he feels a weird tingling sensation fill his entire being before everything goes white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman (2017)


	6. You Were Meant For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪“But I’m content, the angels must have sent you, and meant you just for me”♪

Oliver’s eyes slowly begin to slide open, much to his body’s protest as soon as a blinding light made its way through his parted eyes. Once his eyes were mostly open, he began blinking in hopes of allowing his eyes to adjust, which leads him to figuring out he was back in Star Labs, and that he was also in his Green Arrow uniform. Slowly, one of his hands moves to push himself off the cot, while the other frantically moves to remove the sensors against his forehead. 

“They’re back!” An overly excited voice rings through the once mostly silent room. Oliver’s eyes pinch closed trying to remember what exactly was happening. The last thing he remembers was holding a bleeding out Barry and-

Barry.

His eyes slammed open in panic as he frantically looked to both his eyes, briefly locking eyes with Kara who must have come to a similar realization before both of their eyes drift downward, falling on to Barry’s still prone form. The room seemed to sit in silence for what seemed like hours (when in all reality it was only a handful of minutes) until a low groan emerged from the speedster, who shifted his weight slightly before pushing himself upwards, eyes still closed. A unanimous sigh of relief filled the room, while Oliver, fully ignoring his pride and the scene, closed the small space between his and Barry’s cots to wrap his arms tightly around the brunet’s thin frame.  A small ‘oof’ noise comes from Barry, who has now fully opened his eyes, realizing he was out of the musical and scanning the small crowd of faces watching the scene before them. He turns his attention to Kara, who has an extremely relieved smile on her face before reaching over to pat Barry’s back, a small laugh coming from her.

“Bravo! Round of applause! standing O! That was so good!” Everyone’s attention instantly snapped toward the sound of overly excited applause, revealing Music Meister walking in with an extremely proud smile on his face. “I loved it! That was a hell of a show you three put on,” he vaguely gestured toward the three who were still sitting, all with less than amused looks on their faces, Oliver already having released Barry from his hold. Music Meister smiles before turning his attention solely toward Barry and Oliver, “And you two, I guess you’re love really was strong enough after all… beautiful.”

“Man, how did you get out of the cell?!” Cisco cries out in pure annoyance and disbelief, causing the rooms attention to shift toward him, only receiving a small shrug from Music Meister.

“Cisco, do you really think that cell is just gonna just, like, hold me?” 

“W-Wait no I’m sorry, what exactly is happening here? Why did you do this to us three?” Barry quickly cuts in, cutting Cisco off from his impending rant, instead letting the question of the hour fill the Med Bay. 

“Well, clearly I did it because… I believe in the good guys!” Music Meister smiles widely at them all, instead receiving confused eyebrow raises from the crowd. “It’s just like I told you when we first met, it was to teach you all a lesson-”

“You never once told me that,” Oliver interject, only to be blatantly ignored.

“‘Cause I see everything, and I saw two people with two broken hearts, that needed fixing.”

“So the lesson was…?” Barry asks.

“Love. Love is about telling those who you rely on how much they mean to you and not letting them slip away” His words were somber, and the room falls silent, allowing them to resonate for a few moments.

“Wait,I’m sorry, if you were here to play couples therapist for Oliver and Barry, then why the hell was I dragged into this?!” Kara’s voice cuts through the room, ringing of absolute annoyance. Music Meister quickly raises his hands in defence, a large, cat-like smile on his face.

“Well, I couldn’t do all of that by myself now, and every devil needs the occasional advocate Ms. Danvers. Besides, having you play along instead of Iris or Thea basically guaranteed the type of atmosphere we were given, and you have to admit, that made the whole ordeal far more entertaining had it been anything else.” Kara’s face morphs to one that was equal parts shocked and equal parts honored to be chosen to play a part in this whole ordeal.  “Anyways, sorry I had to mess with you guys, I was just trying to get you guys to, ya know, play the game, do the song and dance, all that jazz.”

“I’m sorry, are you from like, another, universe, multiverse or something?” Thea cuts in at this point, and honestly Oliver is shocked both in the fact that Thea was here in, and also in the fact he hadn’t noticed her presence until this very moment. 

“Yeah-no, I am far more confusing on where I come from. But that’s really not that important. Now if you excuse me,” Music Meister claps his hands together before walking toward the door of the Medbay.

“I’m sorry, that’s it? You’re just gonna, disappear and teach some other sorry soul a lesson?” Oliver pushes himself forward on his cot, so his legs were now hanging off, ready to go after the Music Meister.

“Mmm, yeah. That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” The man spins on his heels to fully face the over crowded room, a sly smile on his lips before his voice shifts into song. “ _ That’s how you know. That’s how you know he’s your love”  _ With the final note, he vanishes into thin air, leaving no trace of him ever existing. 

The group of heroes and friends sit in absolute silence, letting everything that was just explained to them sink in. Oliver almost instinctively wraps an arm around Barry and pulls him close against him, an exhausted exhale escaping his lips before the sensation of a hand slapping against his back pulls his attention to the other side, only to see his little sister standing there, glancing down at the three heroes.

“Alright, so which one of you three is going to explain what the hell just happened here?”

oOo

“Wait, l-let me get this straight, you were trapped in a musical and was forced to sing because you were too dense to talk about your feelings?” Thea’s tone faltered as she attempted to keep a straight face, obviously failing as the occasional chuckle was present as she spoke. An extremely wide and amused smile was on her face as she stared at her brother, who only grumbled unamused and turned away. Thea’s facade shattered at her brother’s reaction, breaking into a fit of laughter, leaning against the desk in the cortex to prevent herself from collapsing. “Do you know how much I would be willing to pay to see that?! We could be rich off that video alone!”

“Well I’m glad you find my suffering so amusing, Thea” Oliver growled, which only got him an amused eye roll from Barry.

“You do have a lovely voice Ollie, I wouldn’t mind hearing it again,” Barry muses offhandedly, giving an innocent look to his boyfriend. The archer rolls his eyes before pulling Barry in closer next to him at a sideways hug, kissing his temple softly.

“Well, whatever that Music Meister did, it seemed to have worked. I guess you’re not staying over tonight Bear?”  Iris questions, watching the couple stay relatively close together. The two men look at one another before a smile comes to their faces.

“Nah, I think it’s time for me to go back home.”

“Truer words have never been spoken. I don’t think we should keep you guys any longer.” Oliver agrees, before turning his attention to the trio from Earth 38. “Kara, I owe you big time for what you did in there. And I assume the same can be said to J’onn and Alex.”

“Don’t mention it Mr.Queen. We’re just glad that Kara is back, but we need to be getting back to our own earth now.” J’onn says turning to the Danvers sisters, who both nod in agreement. Kara quickly approaches the couple and hugs both simultaneously, which holds a lot more strength now that she has her powers back.

“Don’t hesitate to call, you know how to reach me.” Kara beams as she breaks away from the duo before leading the other two Earth-38 natives to the breach room.

“Well, let’s go home” 

oOo

Oliver pushed their apartment door open as Barry strolled his way in, eyes exploring the room with a gentle smile on his lips. 

“Glad to know you didn’t destroy the place in my absence” Barry remarks, getting a faux laugh from Oliver as he closes the door before following the speedster. Barry wanders into the living room for his eyes to land on the TV, which Oliver never shut off in his rush to get to the comatose speedster.  “You were watching Singin’ in the Rain?” Oliver glances over toward the television, a weak chuckle escaping his lips. He would have sworn the movie was going to be over by the time he returned. It must have been a rerun.

“Let’s just say, the universe really wanted to kick my ass into getting you back.” Oliver admits softly, getting a chuckle from the speedster, who spins on his heels to face the blond. Oliver slowly closed the distance between them, vaguely remembering the scene in the movie from when Barry sat him down to watch it in its entirety. Grabbing the remote, Oliver clicked the volume a few notches higher before tossing the remote onto the couch and wrapping his arms around the brunet.

“ _ Life was a song, you came along, _ ” Gene Kelly sang from the TV as the two began to sway within their living room. “ _ I’ve laid awake the whole night through. _ ”

“ _ If I ever dared, to think that you cared, this is what I’d say to you _ ” Barry softly hums the next line along with the TV, bringing a small smile to Oliver’s lips as they continued to sway.

“ _ You were meant for me”  _ Oliver hums back softly, the two locking eyes.

“ _ And I was meant for you”  _ Barry returns, his smile growing wider, as the took a gentle spin in their living room.

“ _ Nature patterned you and when she was done, you were all the sweet things rolled in one.”  _ The two fall silent again, letting the TV continue singing as Barry goes to rest his head on Oliver’s shoulder, the archer only tightening the hold he has his love in ever so slightly. 

“ _ You’re like a plaintive melody, that never lets me free.”  _ Barry hums again, softer this time, head still on Oliver’s shoulder.

_ “But I’m content, the angels must have sent you”  _ Oliver responds back, resting his head atop the speedsters.

_ “And they meant you just for me”  _ The two hum together as the instrumental starts. The two remove themselves from each other’s head and shoulder respectively before swaying a bit more like a dance then leisurely, Oliver carefully leading them around their living room with a gentleness not to hit any furniture. The two slowly come to a stop as the instrumental dies down, the two returning to swaying in front of the TV, gently with the music.

_ “But I’m content, the angels must have sent you, and meant you just for me”  _ Gene Kelly sings the final line on the television as the two stop swaying and connect their lips into an extremely gentle, yet heartfelt kiss, almost like a promise that they were meant for each other.

“I love you, Barry Allen.”

“I love you, Oliver Queen”

 

FIN   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: You Were Meant For Me - Singin' in the Rain (1952)
> 
>  
> 
> Well, here we are. 6 chapters and almost a year to complete.  
> I started this fic during last years Olivarry Week as my free day, and honestly I was going to make this a one shot, but my heart just kept on going and more and more songs came to mind and well, now you have the completed work. And honestly I'm extremely proud of how this turned out.
> 
> Now to thank yous:  
> I first off wanna thank the Olivarry Network / Discord Server for those who helped me through my writers block and choosing what songs to use in what chapters ( Fun Fact, before I saw the Greatest Showman, Olivarry's Duet was going to be from Grease. Who knew) and for beta-ing these for me so they weren't a total garbage fire.
> 
> I also want to thank all of you who have put up with waiting for updates on this project. I'm entering my senior year of highschool soon to say I've been busy last year would be an understatement. 
> 
> But here we are, and thank you all for reading and enjoying my bizarre taste in music.  
> -Pixi

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was originally going to be one chapter, but I decided to say screw it and make it multiple because guess what, I love rewriting episodes and rewriting Duet will give me more excused to rewatch the episode!! Happy Olivarry Week and Im a day behind SHI-


End file.
